At the present time, the sport of sailboarding is becoming more and more popular. Since, however, only one person can use a sailboard at a time, it is not possible for an instructor to remain with a learner in order to teach the learner except, of course, while the sailboard remains relatively static.
A further disadvantage of the conventional sailboard is that when, by an error of judgement on the part of the user, the mast is released so that the mast and the sail fall into the water, considerable effort is required to raise the mast and, moreover, the raising the mast by a person standing on the sailboard requires considerable agility and balancing skill by that person.
A still further disadvantage of a conventional sailboard, from a point of view of a learner or, indeed, of a more experienced user, is that the user is necessarily exposed to the atmospheric elements, which may necessitate the wearing of suitable heat-insulating clothing or which may even be sufficiently severe to prevent altogether the use of the sailboard.
In addition, there exists a need for a sailboard simulator which enables sailboarding to practiced indoors and at anytime and, if desired, in a manner which enables the performance of the user to be recorded and measured, for example, for competitive purposes.